Bionicle Mafia: Mirror, Mirror, Split Us All/Roles
Village: The average players who wish to defend their home. They win when all of the Shadows and other killing roles have been defeated. Villagers x15: The average citizen of this village, they go about their business and discuss what's happening. They have no special powers other than to vote on a suspect to lynch in the day-time. Healer x1: The village Le-Matoran Healer has been around forever, and as such can cure anything. He has't lost his agility yet and so can protect up to 2 people a night. The Traveler with the Rode x1: A strange Toa who had been stopping by the village when the Split occured, he's been drawn into the conflict to discover what's truly going on. With his Rode, he can either investigate 1 person to discover everything about them or collect evidence for a suspect list in the morning. Turaga x1: The old geezer of the village is probably insane, but everyone still listens to him. His vote counts twice, and if there's a tie the village kills who ever he voted for, unless he wants the double hang... Shadows:Evil being who have possessed innocent Villagers to twist them and use them against themselves. They win when all but Shadows are dead. Rahkshi x2: Two Villagers who have been corrupted by their own shadows and now conspire against them to kill them. Can be sent to kill a person each night. The Avsa x1: The Healer's powers had given rise to this Shadow, who is in direct confrontation with him. He can either target two people, nullifying any Healing they may recieve, or one, who is killed if targeted by the Healer. Like the Rahkshi, can be sent to kill. The Felnas x1: As the Traveler slept something crept from his shadow and took over the body of a Matoran, who became The Felnas. It has the ability to switch the identities of two people, who for voting purposes will be each other. This will only be discovered after a lynching of either person. Can also be sent to kill. The Kraahkan x1: The Turaga's shadow gathered all the rest of the unused shadows and converged on one Matoran, transforming him into the Kraahkan. He leds the Shadows, deciding who they would kill each night and who to send. Cannot send himself unless he is the only one left. Neutral:These roles win by killing the other, and once that happens can align themselves with either the Shadows or Village. The Pyro x1: The flame-happy character returns, this time as a Skakdi in Matoran disguise! He selects a person to kill, and either he or the Cryo succeed. If he selects the Cryo, however, he instantly kills the icy inconsiderate impostor and gains a 100% hit rate. The Cryo x1: This Skakdi has come all the way from the Glacial Wastes to fight, kill, and freeze. Like the Pyro he selects a person to kill, and either he or the Pyro succeeds. But, if he finds the Pyro, he can quickly slay the hot-headed hoax and always find his person. Category:Bionicle Mafia: Mirror, Mirror, Split Us All Category:Roles